grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Hanout
Description "Demon Swordsman of Absolute Chill." Main Info *'Name:' Hanout *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Unknown *'Likes:' Unknown *'Dislikes:' Unknown *'Weakness:' Unknown My name is Marjoram. I am an undead sorcerer, who at one time had a promising future. I had signed a contract because I was told that I would be managing elite soldiers, but I was tricked and left with a disorderly bunch. Now, you must be wondering why I am appearing in Hanout's introduction. That is because I have something that must be said. Honestly, this place is just bizarre Just down right weird. You know, I was willing to look over the fact that I have idiot lifeforms as my equals or that the subordinates that they put under me are beasts like a snake or cat.. However, the one thing I cannot comprehend are these bizarre siblings. In the case of the younger brother, he looks completely normal from the outside. No, he's far from normal. This guy has it all. Along with his model like height and his good looks, he has an amazing ability called absolute zero. To top it off he has the arrogance and impudence to look down on all other beings other than demons. He really is the ideal demon. But the strangest thing happens when he sees his sister. He just becomes a shell of his former self. He just stands there wriggling like a worm and then cries when she says something to him. So then one time after his sister gave him a mouthful, he was standing their crying as usual. I decided to go over and just quietly asked him what was up with their relationship for him to just always take a beating, and then... "How dare you speak like that about my sister? Do you want me to send you to hell?" Can you believe it? That's what he says to me. Did I say something wrong? And at least say it after wiping your tears. I mean, this guy was trying to act all cool saying something like that with tears rolling down his eyes... Ah, just thinking about it makes me mad... I was trying to be on his side, not his sisters. And then all of a sudden he tells me not to tell anyone about what happened. Fufu... There is not a single person in our forces that doesn't know this story... Anyway, these siblings are definitely weird. It looks like I must continue to research them. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia Gallery Quotes * "You think you can melt me with just that?" * "AHHHHHH!!!!! Sister!!!! I AM SORRY! VERY SORRY! I AM VERY SORRY!" * "What? If you shave ice... add toppings and syrup, it tastes good?" * "Have you ever felt the chill of absolute zero?" * "Ah! Sister... Anything but that..." * "You want me to make you an ice sculpture? Okay, I'll make one that looks just like you." * "I suggest you drop whatever interest you have in my sister." * "Oh crap! I just remembered... I forgot to turn in this month's report..." * "Watching humans struggle just annoys me." References